1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of mobile electronic devices capable of editing digital contents. It also relates to a new user interface and to a new way for editing digital contents in mobile electronic devices. The present invention also relates to a new way for automatically generating digital contents. The present invention further relates to mobile devices with a huge storage.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The invention relates to the editing of digital text/audio/video content, which has been stored or taken via audio recorder, camera or received via DVB-T for instance. As a part of a new entertainment experience, users of mobile electronic devices can download personalization elements such as logos and ringing tones or sleep mode indications from a supplier, as known from mobile phones. The users of mobile devices are going to demand devices that enable the user to express creativity and personalization even via the electronic devices he uses. Users are going to demand the ability to modify and create electronic content with their mobile electronic devices.
So far, mobile devices are quite limited in storage and processing power, but in near future there will be mass memories available even for mobile devices at reasonable prices enabling new exciting applications for customers. The present invention relates to new applications and mobile devices. A creation of digital content and the editing thereof by users is currently limited to SMS.
From the state of the art it is known to integrate an answering machine functionality with announcement texts into a mobile telephone. This is for example described in the document WO 01/78364. In this document it is disclosed that an answering machine can reproduce different answering announcements depending on the actual operation state of the device.